


100 Prompts

by abldav



Series: The 100 Prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abldav/pseuds/abldav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 one-word prompts with descriptions per chapter. </p><p>Chapter 3: Dark — Clarke falls asleep during movie night.</p><p>Chapter 4: Light — Clarke tells Bellamy about the nuclear meltdowns.</p><p>Chapter 5: Seeking Solace — The aftermath of ALIE's defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have never been introduced.

“You know, we’ve never been formally introduced.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah. Most people get at least a, ‘Hi, my name is so-and-so. Nice to meet you,’ before they start making life and death decisions together.” Bellamy says, sitting up and leaning on an elbow as he continues. “We just started bickering.”

 

“To be fair, you were kind of an asshole back then,” Clarke says, looking up at him with a smile. 

 

“Touché. So you wanna try it?”

 

Clarke sits up, pulling the sheets with her. “What, a formal introduction? Isn’t it a bit late for that? I mean, I am already in your bed.”

 

“You say as if I’d ever forget that fact. But of course not. It’s never too late to meet new people,” he replies with a smirk. 

 

Clarke breathes out a laugh. “Okay, dork. Who’s going first?” 

 

“I’ll go,” he declares before clearing his throat. “Hello, you beautiful angel of a woman. My name is Bellamy Blake, and I am honored to make your acquaintance.”

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t know we were going medieval with it.”

 

“Sometimes I think you make historically inaccurate comments just to get on my nerves.”

 

“You would be correct.” 

 

“Fair enough. Your turn.”

 

Clarke makes a show of preparing herself. “Greetings, good sir,” she began. 

 

Bellamy lets out a surprised laugh. “Is that supposed to be a British accent?”

 

“Of course it is, shut up.” 

 

“You sound Australian.” 

 

“ _ Greetings, good sir _ ,” she begins again, cutting him off with her accent still in place. “My name is Clarke Griffin and I would be quite pleased if you would join me on the dance floor.”

 

“ _ Dance floor _ ?”

 

“What? I assumed we were in a classy place from all this formal nonsense.” 

 

“I can let the dance floors and accents slide, but the name thing is unacceptable,” Bellamy chides matter-of-factly. 

 

Clarke quirks an eyebrow. “What name thing?”

 

“You got your name wrong.”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Well, if you didn’t then I did. One of us is wrong here.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Bellamy?”

 

He slides a hand under his pillow and pulls it back out, covering something with his palm. He moves it to the space between them, and reveals a small, velvet box.

 

He lets Clarke reach over and open the lid. She lightly gasps and covers her mouth as she raises her eyes to look at him again.

 

She is being quiet, too quiet, and Bellamy can see tears building in her eyes, so he begins softly babbling. 

 

“I know the name thing is kind of a controversial issue, but I thought it would be a cute way of asking you, you know? Because I knew we’d banter like we usually do, and then… yeah,” Bellamy looks at anything but her, suddenly nervous. He doesn’t notice her smile and slip the ring onto her finger. “But seriously it’s not a huge thing for me. If you want to change your name, that’s cool. I might change mine though, for equality’s sake. Or we can just keep our names as they are and then—”

  
Clarke interrupts him, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “We can hyphenate.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, leave them in the comments.
> 
> Come visit on tumblr: @fen-ha-fuck-you


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina calls it as she sees it.

Love. 

 

Gina thought she had it. She really did. She certainly felt it. She thought Bellamy did too. And he did. Just not for her.

 

That’s not to say he didn’t like her, of course, or respect her, because he did. But he didn’t love her. Not like she wanted to be loved. 

 

She didn’t realize anything was wrong until the day Bellamy went out on patrol with his friends. She really should have noticed earlier, but hindsight is 20/20. 

 

Gina heard the stories from the 100 after she came down with the Ark. The way Clarke and Bellamy took charge and kept them safe. The way Clarke saved them not only from the Grounders, but from the Mountain as well. 

 

Whenever Bellamy heard her name he would tense and walk in the other direction. At first, Gina thought it was just the pain of losing a friend. After a month passed, he stopped walking away, but he’d get this glazed look in his eyes, like he was trying to block everything out. 

 

Once, Gina and Bellamy overheard some of the kids talking about the, “Mom and Dad before the Ark.” He didn’t say a word to her for a day and a half. 

 

Not all of it was bad. He really seemed to want to make her happy, and that’s what she told herself was important. 

 

When he came back with Monty, Kane, and Pike plus a leg sporting a stab wound, she didn’t know what to think. Monty looked guilty when he told her how it happened. How Bellamy had gone after Clarke, alone and through an army of Azgeda soldiers. How he’d been right there with her before a knife was plunged into his leg and he was knocked out. 

 

He would never do that for her. He argued that he’d do it for any of his friends, but Gina knew that wasn’t true. He’d think. Strategize. He’d have a plan. 

 

With Clarke it was pure emotion. He thought of nothing, even his own safety, before trying to save her. 

  
That’s the kind of love Gina wanted. She knew Bellamy wanted to give that to her. She knew he was trying. But you can’t give something away that already belongs to someone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, leave them in the comments.
> 
> Come visit on tumblr: @fen-ha-fuck-you


	3. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke falls asleep during movie night.

“Clarke. Clarke, wake up. My arm is asleep.”

 

Clarke let out a confused groan as her eyes fluttered open, peering around to try and regain her bearings. She was in Bellamy’s apartment, she remembered, and apparently had fallen asleep on his couch—well, maybe fallen asleep on  _ Bellamy _ was the more accurate statement. She sat up, rolling her eyes when he smirked at her as he shook his arm out, attempting to return feeling to it. She let out a disappointed breath when she saw the TV rolling the credits to the movie the two of them had argued over watching.

 

“I hate to say I told you so—”

 

“No, you don’t,” Clarke interjected.

 

“—but maybe if we’d gone with  _ my _ movie choice you wouldn’t have passed out, Princess,” Bellamy quipped.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re such a good pillow,” Clarke replied, sugary-sweet smile plastered on her face.

 

“Don’t you try to butter me up. I am unbutterable.” 

 

“Says the English major.” Clarke rose from Bellamy’s worn couch and grabbed the popcorn bowl from the table, bringing it to the kitchen.

 

“Shakespeare made up words all the time. Doesn’t make his plays any less classic,” Bellamy called out after her, ejecting the DVD from the TV.

 

“Shakespeare was a tax-evading, grain-hoarding asshole.” Clarke raised her voice as she poured the unpopped kernels into the trash.

 

“Don’t be a penis, the man was a genius!” Bellamy sang. “Hey, are you seriously putting those in my trash can? My house is going to smell like stale popcorn for the rest of the week.”

 

“Relax, I’ll take the trash out in a minute. And if you’re going to quote  Something Rotten at me, you have already lost this debate. That whole musical was about hating Shakespeare.”

 

“Excuse me Princess, that musical was about writer’s block and one man’s struggle to overcome it.”

 

“There’s a song about the bubonic plague killing half of Europe,” Clarke said matter-of-factly, grabbing her jacket and bag from the hook by the door.

 

“Wait, you’re leaving  _ now _ ? Clarke, it’s pitch black outside,” Bellamy said, concern etched between his brows. 

 

“Yeah, that tends to happen at night.” Bellamy stood and walked over to where Clarke was standing.

 

“I don’t like the idea of you walking home alone in the middle of the night. Not in this neighborhood.” Bellamy crossed his arms, shifting from one foot to the other.

 

“I’ll be fine, Bellamy. I’m perfectly capable of kicking someone’s ass if need be,” Clarke smiled reassuringly, placing her hand gently on his arm. 

 

“I know you are. Still. Please just… sleep here? I’ll take the couch. I just… I have a really bad feeling Clarke, and—”

 

“Hey,” Clarke stopped him, moving her hand from his arm to his cheek. “It’s okay. I’m okay. I’ll stay.”

 

“Thank you.” It was barely a whisper, but Clarke heard it. She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through the long strands of hair at the base of his neck. 

 

She broke the hug, pulling back to look in his eyes. She smiled at him.

  
“You don’t really think I’m gonna let you sleep on the couch, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's quote about Shakespeare came from an actual article which I found hilarious: http://www.avclub.com/article/new-study-finds-that-shakespeare-was-a-tax-evading-95934
> 
> Also, Something Rotten is a fantastic musical and I recommend it wholeheartedly.
> 
> If you have any requests, leave them in the comments.
> 
> Come visit on tumblr: @fen-ha-fuck-you


	4. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells Bellamy about the nuclear meltdowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is speculation for season 4.

Bellamy knew what love is. He loved Octavia. He loved Jasper, and Monty, and Raven. He loved Harper, and Miller, and Brian, and all the rest of their people. But what he felt for Clarke… that was a new kind of love. 

 

The trust and respect that ran between them was unlike anything else he had ever experienced. It was a physical thing, tethering them together. He found himself gravitating towards her whenever she was near—and found her doing the same. 

 

She would give him that look—that “you can tell me anything and I  _ will _ accept you” look—and his soul was laid bare before her.

 

* * *

 

Clarke pulled Bellamy from the throne room in Polis and told him that in six months— _ six months _ —they would all probably be dead. Her eyes watered, full of the vulnerability she rarely showed anyone else, and she whispered, “ _ Bellamy… I’m so scared _ .”

 

It was something he didn’t need to think about, pulling her to him in a hug and putting a hand in her hair. She hugged him back, holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping her from floating away. 

 

Later, once they were back in Arkadia and he was alone in his quarters, a pang of fear shot through him. He gripped the side of his desk, and closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. Thoughts kept racing through his head—death, destruction—and he couldn’t get them to stop. He slammed his palm into the wall, trying desperately to get the terrified energy out of his system.

 

The echoes of pounding feet grew closer and the door to his room burst open. “Bellamy! Bellamy, stop!”

 

Clarke gripped his wrists, holding his hands between them. At her touch, the energy drained from him in an instant. He dropped to his knees, head hanging low and unnoticed tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

She knelt in front of him, moving her hands to cup his face. The fluorescent light from the Ark surrounded her in a glow, made all the more prominent by the unshed tears in his eyes. Bellamy inhaled sharply at the sight, Clarke’s brows stitching together in concern. 

 

“Bellamy—”

 

“I can’t lose you again,” he sobbed, his voice cracking. 

 

She let out a light breath and rested her forehead against his. Her thumb swept back and forth over his cheekbone as she sat with him, calming him down.

 

After a few minutes, Bellamy closed his eyes and started to move away. Clarke tightened her grip slightly, stopping him. “Bellamy.” He met her gaze once more. “I’m not leaving you.” 

 

Neither of them was sure who moved first. Their lips met in a slow crash, both of them exhaling as one. Clarke’s hands wove through Bellamy’s hair, as he caressed her face. 

 

When their lips finally broke apart, they stayed tangled in each other's arms, neither willing to let go. 

  
Whatever happened, they were going to do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, leave them in the comments. :)
> 
> Feedback is my lifeblood.
> 
> Come visit on tumblr: @fen-ha-fuck-you


	5. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of ALIE's defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More season 4 speculation.

It had been twelve hours since Clarke flipped Alie’s kill switch. It was a group effort to clean up what blood they could. They were working in shifts and coordinating with the formerly chipped people on the ground to figure out a way back down from the tower. 

 

Bellamy was finishing off the knot tying the unconscious Jaha’s wrists behind his back when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

“Glad to see this particular brand of crazy is finally where he belongs,” Murphy said, eyeing the former Chancellor with a tilt of his head. 

 

“Yeah,” Bellamy said. “Have you seen Clarke?”

 

“She, uh—” Murphy started. “Last I saw she was headed to her room.”

 

Bellamy gave a quick nod in thanks, moving to find her.

 

Murphy stopped him with a directed clearing of his throat. Bellamy turned back. 

 

“You might wanna give her a minute,” Murphy advised.

 

* * *

 

After about fifteen minutes of worried pacing outside Clarke’s door, Bellamy braced himself and gently knocked. “Clarke? I’m coming in, okay?”

 

He received no response. 

 

Bellamy gently opened the door, looking around before stepping foot inside. 

 

Clarke stood, staring down at the bed utterly motionless, her back to him. 

 

Bellamy quietly joined her, noticing the large black stain covering the once-lush furs for the first time. He took a deep breath, but remained otherwise silent, waiting for her to speak.

 

“She was there.” 

 

She didn’t look at him, but he could see dried tears staining her cheeks, the only sign any emotion at all. 

 

“She was in the City of Light. She protected me. She—” Clarke’s voice broke in a sob, another tear escaping. A breath. Then a whisper. “She was  _ alive _ . Pulling that switch was like killing her all over again.” 

 

The last few words were barely audible. Bellamy hesitated, pressing his lips together and shifting his weight. Then he spoke.

 

“She was stabbed.” Clarke looked at him for the first time since he entered. 

 

“According to Raven, she’s the reason her and Sinclair got out alive. She was only in that mountain because I told her to stay.”

 

He felt her hand grip his, then he spoke again, echoing her own words. “You’re not the only one trying to forgive yourself.”

  
Clarke moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned back into her, taking a shuddering breath, and closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, leave them in the comments :)
> 
> Feedback is my lifeblood.
> 
> Come visit on tumblr: @fen-ha-fuck-you


End file.
